


Past Present and Future

by inubitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubitch/pseuds/inubitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke returns to the village only to find his former lover is not only on a long term mission but has moved on with another male</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for fun I do not own Naruto or any other charters seen in the series or movies

Chapter 1: Memories 

Summery  
Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.  
Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!  
Sasuke sat on top of Hokage Mountain looking at the village below. 'Five years since I left the village for Orochimaru, four years since I killed him, three years since I came back here Six weeks since I was allowed to go where I want in the village. I know that Naruto has been on a long term mission and won't be back for at least another week. I wonder if he still feels the same about me.'

FLASHBACK 

The two males tried to stifle their movements and moans as they moved against each other, shifting in the blankets of the futon. Naruto whimpered under him as the pleasure in his body escalated almost frighteningly quickly; all he wanted to do was touch and feel Sasuke against him. He wasn't even sure why he was suddenly feeling this way, all he knew was that he never wanted it to end. It was as if quite a significant part of him had been buried under a thick layer of dust and now that dust had been harshly blown away, leaving a whole new level of prospect and opportunity open for him to explore.  


  


Though, all he was doing at the moment was exploring the body of the boy currently on top of him. Sasuke forced his arms down, Naruto's hands still attached to his wrists. He wrapped his arms around to embrace the boy's back, bringing him closer into the heated kiss. The boys broke for breath, panted and blowing warm air into each other. He nudged Naruto's head towards him and bit the other boy's swollen bottom lip, tugging the blond into his mouth. Naruto gave an agreeing groan and bent down, moving his mouth against Sasuke's, comfortable with his body so close to the other boy's. Naruto mapped all of Sasuke's mouth with his hot tongue as they kissed with fever diving one clawed hand into the boy's charcoal black hair and the other down to rub against his thigh. Sasuke broke off the kiss for a split-fast second to completely remove his shirt, resuming the kiss as if nothing had broken it.  


His trembling hands explored every inch of Naruto's bare torso, running over the smooth, hot skin. Sasuke sat up even more, leaning into Naruto's chest, raising his head slightly to gain a height advantage. He moved so that he was straddling Naruto's hips, his legs spread wide and his knees on either side of Naruto. "AH!" Naruto exclaimed against Sasuke's lips. Their hard erections were pressed together, Sasuke sitting right in his lap. "Mmm… feels so good," Sasuke moaned against Naruto's neck. He moved his hips downward, grinding himself into Naruto's hard cock. He spread his legs even wider, pushing as much as himself as he could into the boy beneath him. "Shit yes!" Naruto gasped. He clawed at Sasuke's back, scratching the skin and leaving red marks. "Fuck Sasuke," he panted, meeting his thrusts. Sharp bolts of pleasure rocketed through them as they moved against each other.  


They were both so hard, so ready, Naruto growled and clawed at Sasuke's bare back, harder than before. Sasuke moaned and shivered at the feeling of Naruto’s nails cutting through the delicate skin, blood dripping out of the cuts, pain mixing with pleasure. Sasuke dug his teeth into the hot flesh of Naruto's neck, biting hard on the pulsing tendon. He felt Naruto's cock twitch under him as he bit and thrust. Naruto's fingers tangled into Sasuke's hair as Sasuke sucked hard on his neck, leaving the skin red and bruised. "Sasuke… do it now," Naruto moaned into Sasuke's ear, sucking and nipping at the soft lobe.  


Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. He bit Naruto's bottom lip in response to his plead, breathing hard. He was so close to making Naruto his, Naruto grunted as he was flipped over and pushed down into the futon. He rested his cheek on his forearm so that most of the force delivered from Sasuke could be absorbed. He could feel the heat from Sasuke directly behind him, could feel the warmth of Sasuke hardness poking at him from behind. He moaned in anticipation for what would come next; that hard pulsing heat inside of him. Naruto arched his back and pressed himself into Sasuke "Aaah..!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke's erection so close to being inside of him. He could feel Sasuke breathing by his ear, the quick and shallow exhales wetting his ear.  


"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. Simultaneously, Sasuke thrust himself into Naruto and wrapped his hot hand around his erection. Naruto feared he awoke everyone in a 5 kilometer radius with the moan he let out at the combined sensations. " Aaaah!" Naruto bit his lip from crying out again. The mix of pleasure and pain Sasuke was giving him was irresistible, and he found himself almost unconsciously pushing himself into Sasuke's hips. He was completely filling him, stretching him to accept the wide girth. He had never felt anything like what he was experiencing then, and he never wanted it to stop. Sasuke's knees pushed Naruto's thighs wider, spreading his entrance. With a groan, he thrust his length all the way into Naruto moving both of their sweat covered bodies against the blankets.  


His fingers harshly rubbed up and down on Naruto's hard cock, smearing pre-cum along the length. The thrusts sped up, as an increasingly growing rhythm the two of them shared, pounding in to each other. Pleasure coiled in their stomachs, taking hold of their bodies, paralyzing them and then bursting forth. Together they collapsed in total exhaustion, both apparently forgetting how to inhale properly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's upper body, his fingers wet and sticky under his chest. He buried his face in the boy's blond hair, breathing hard and inhaling the scent. "Oh…god…" panted Sasuke, voice still husky. He moved gingerly against the boy beneath him, still deep inside him. "Mmmm…" was Naruto's muffled reply. The fog of sleep was creeping up upon his brain. He winced as Sasuke rolled over and out of him, leaving a sadly empty sensation in replace of the full feeling he was getting used to. Sasuke rubbed his neck, his eyes closed and almost asleep as he settled himself on the mess of the futon beside Naruto.

END FLASHBACK

''Not a day goes by that I haven't thought of what Naruto and I had for those 15 months, before I lost my mind in the need of power. Glancing down to the ring on his left hand, the ring they shared for a few short months, he smirked. 'I wonder if Naruto still wears his. I can only pray he does.'  
Not realizing it, his hand slid around a necklace Naruto gave him for his birthday, its twin around the blonds' own neck. His eyes graced the scripted name, Naruto for his, his own on the blonds' hope he doesn't hold a grudge for what happened that day at the valley of the end.

Later that night

"I miss him so much I just want to be able to smell him again." Sasuke says to himself as he climes through Naruto's bedroom window. At small look around told him that he was in Naruto's apartment but Naruto had changed everything in the apartment. The sheets on the bed no longer orange but a bright blue. The pictures on the bed stand no longer of him and Naruto or team seven. But now were pictures of Naruto with Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "Naruto have you forgotten about me? You look so happy in these." As he continued to look around he noticed a picture on the wall of Neji and Naruto with their arms wrapped around one another next to it was one of Naruto with his arms embracing Gaara. "What the fuck is he doing with those two like that and actually putting them on the wall as if he is deliberate displaying that he is with two other guys?" Deciding to look around he started looking in the draws 'shit what he do become an emo?' Looking at all the black and dark blue clothes. Continuing his search though the drawers he gasps finding a black book in the bed stand drawer he opens it and discovers it is a Journal.  
Well my first chapter is up let me know what you think. I will update a.s.a.p.  
More reviews I get the faster I will Post the next chapter ________________________________________


	2. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this is a remake of the story called Past Present and future. This has Boy X Boy Lemons in it so if you don't like don't read it.  
> Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing in here, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!

Chapter 2: The Journal  
________________________________________  
Continuing his search though the drawers Sasuke gasps finding a black book in the bed stand drawer he opens it and discovers it is a Journal  
Sitting down on the bed Sasuke starts to read the journal hoping to find some indication of what Naruto has been up to.  
September 12, 1998  
I finally passed the exams and got my headband from Iruka Sensei. I mastered a more advanced version of shadow clone! I am being put on my team in the morning. Well night Naruto  
September 13, 1998  
I am put on squad 7 with a beautiful girl named Sakura and some creep named Sasuke. He thinks he is better than the rest of us. I may not be of some famous clan like him but I am just as good and I will prove it to Sakura. The Sensei of our squad is a flake he was over two hours late meeting us and seems more interested in a book that is sold in the adult shops. His name is Kakashi. I don't know what's with him but he has one eye covered by his headband and he keeps his mouth covered with a mask. Kind of freaky if you ask me.  
Well night  
Naruto  
Deciding to skip ahead in the journal to more recent years. Sasuke flipped to closer to the end of the book.  
October 10, 2000  
Today was really weird even though it is my birthday I stayed home again but this year after I missed team training Sasuke showed up at my window. I was in the shower but he let himself in anyways. I come out in my towel and ran flat in to Sasuke. He told me he had a birthday present for me. I put on my boxers and some pants went out to the kitchen where he was waiting for me. He handed me a box it had some Kenai's and other ninja gear in it. He told me that they were made for my hands so I won't have such a hard time gripping them. After I told him thanks he stood up and than he grabbed me and kissed me he didn't wait for a response after he let me go he just left. I am confused about my feelings toward him part of me sees him as a rival but part of me sees him as well I guess the best way to explain it more than just a friend. I really liked the kiss more than I want to admit to myself. Its late I got to go to bed  
Naruto  
January 12, 2002  
I just got out of the hospital according to master Jiraiya Sasuke nearly killed me I know that he is not lying to me because Sasuke shoved chidori through my chest the only reason it did not kill me was because of Kyubbi taking over me and Sora being near by. But I can't believe it Sasuke left me there to die! He is so stupid if he couldn't tell that if I didn't get medical attention soon that I would die and he just fucken left. I am now more confused than I have even been before. I want to hate him for what he did but I still love him. Shit this is so damn annoying.  
Naruto  
January 12, 2004  
It has been 2 years since he left me there to die. Everyone is saying that if Orochimaru didn't take over his body than he most likely killed him. Even Sakura has told me he is dead. Otherwise we would have found him by now. I don't want to give up hope. Every night I pray that he will return.  
Naruto  
April 9, 2004  
Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei are getting on my ass again because I am unable to control my dreams and I always dream of what we had I am always waking up Horney as a rabbit. They are telling me that I need to move on find someone else to take care of my needs and what is worst than that is Kakashi Sensei is now telling me he won't let me go on more missions until I get my hormones in control that I am endangering the team he said I can't focus if I am Horney. Of course it doesn't stop there Grandma Tsunade is now ordering me to get a new boyfriend or she will solve the problem for me. I don't know what she means but I don't want to find out. I am going to have nightmares for a week.  
Naruto  
April 13, 2004  
Neji came over to talk to me today I was really surprised that he would come over to hangout with me. We went and got ramen he paid for it. Afterwards we were down at the docks then and went swimming later we went into the forest he said that he wanted to talk in privet with me. He told me he knew what Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei are getting on to me about and he would like to help me with this. I told him I didn't think I was ready to move on. He said that I didn't need to move on if I am not ready but he could help me take care of my needs that way Tsunade doesn't take matters in to he own hands and I could go on missions again. I told him I would consider the offer.  
Naruto  
April 16, 2004  
Neji came over again today. After much consideration I agreed to let him help me. For some reason he seemed happy about it. I did find out he is a damn good fuck I haven't felt this way in so long I had forgotten how good it feels. For the first time in years I actually didn't think of him for hours. Who would have guessed that Neji was that damn good in the bed?  
Naruto  
July 20, 2004  
Tonight while making love to Neji I looked down at the ring on my hand I removed the ring and dropped it on the bed stand table. Neji saw this and asked if I was sure that I wanted that I told him yes. After we finished making love I removed the necklace from my neck and put it next to the ring. I realize now that everyone I right I need to move on and Neji has started helping me do it. I don't know I can love Neji but I can try he does treat me better than Sasuke ever did.  
Well Night  
Naruto  
Sasuke looked down at the bottom of the page and saw that both the ring and necklace were taped to the page. Tears wielding up in his eyes he slammed the book shut and put it back in the bed stand where he got it. Feeling sick he left the apartment running back to his house and to his room just dropping on the bed crying for the first time since he was 9 years old.

Well second chapter is up. Please review and let me know what you think. NO Flames please  
________________________________________


	3. Naruto's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto just the plotline. I do however own lots of Naruto plushys

Chapter 3: Naruto's Return  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3  
Naruto's return.  
It had been three days since Sasuke had read Naruto's journal and discovered that Naruto had moved on and started dating Neji.  
Sasuke was walking down the streets of the market place when Sakura came running up. "Sasuke! Lady Tsunade wants us." Sakura said as she took off running. Sasuke followed without question. As they got to the Hokage tower Sakura smiled as she knocked on the door. After being told to enter she led Sasuke in.  
Looking at the Hokage first Sasuke realized that others were in the room as well looking over he saw Kakashi and behind him stood Naruto who was preoccupied reading a scroll. Sasuke took a good look at Naruto as he walked towards him. Naruto was dressed in total black. His coat covered his throat completely. He now wore a black mask very similar to the one Kakashi wears. His headband was now wrapped around his left arm as his bangs covered his eyes from Sasuke's view. 'Wow.' Was Sasuke's only thought.  
"I am sorry Naruto I couldn't understand what you said with your mask on can you please take it off while we are talking?" Tsunade said to Naruto as she acknowledged Sasuke in the room as well as Sakura.  
Naruto looked up and glanced around the room before removing the mask. "I said that Gaara was a great sensei. Temari and Kankuro are also very good in making sure they trained me well. My skills are beyond anything I ever thought possible. But if it is all the same to you I need to go." Naruto said looking at Kakashi as he finished his sentence.  
"Naruto can you please wait till I explain everything to everybody?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from a scroll.  
"I said. I need to go now." Naruto spoke out through clenched teeth. Looking Kakashi directly in the eyes as he spoke.  
"Very well I will have Sasuke and Sakura give you the details later." Kakashi said as Naruto placed his mask back on and took off towards the door. Rushing past Sasuke with barely a nod in acknowledgement.  
"I am sorry Kakashi he really must hate me more than I thought possible if he was willing to be so rude to you just to get away from me." Sasuke said feeling as if Naruto had stabbed him in the heart.  
"No Sasuke I doubt he hates you it is just that he just got back from a mission and he really needed to go to the bathroom he ate some berries on the way back and they didn't agree with him." Sakura said beside Sasuke.  
"Oh. Um Okay then." Sasuke didn't believe her for one minute.  
  
As they were leaving the tower Kiba ran up to them. "Hey Sakura, Naruto told me to let everyone know that we are all meeting up at the normal place in about a hour meet us there." With that Kiba was off running again.  
"Sakura do you think they would mind if I go as well? I do need to help make sure that Naruto is given all the information." Sasuke asked as he walked beside her.  
"I don't see why not." She answered not really hearing what he said.  
As they entered Ichiraku's they heard Kiba ask Naruto "So what have you been doing since you left the village?"  
"I have been doing great. Gaara has been training me teaching me stronger new skills and his sister has been training me in medical ninjisu as well as how to fight with a fan. Also Kankuro has been teaching me puppetry." Naruto said while looking at Shikamaru who happened to be walking up.  
"Oh yeah here Shikamaru this was giving to me to give to you."  
"Thanks Naruto this is troublesome." Shikamaru said as he sat down.  
"Yeah tell me about it I am the one being used as a messenger boy." Naruto smiled as he spoke.  
"Hey everyone." Sakura said as she walked up with Sasuke at her side.  
"What is he doing here? Neji snared at Sasuke.  
"Sasuke was told to give Naruto some information regarding tomorrow. Also he is on Naruto's and my team again so it would be a good idea to make sure we all catch up." Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke in the booth across from Naruto and next to Shikamaru and then took her seat beside him.  
"Oh Naruto are you feeling better now? You should really remember not to eat berries off of the trees they never agree with you." She said giving him a meaningful look.  
"Yeah I feel a lot better, thank you Sakura. Sorry I didn't say hi earlier I wasn't feeling too well." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.  
"It is okay." Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he noticed that Naruto didn't have the mask on anymore but it still hung around his neck.  
"Good to see you are back. I was told you most likely got killed by the snake ass." Naruto grinned easily.  
"Naw but I did kill him." Sasuke smirked  
"So what information did you need to give Naruto, Uchiha?" Neji snapped at Sasuke as he put a protective arm around Naruto.  
"We are supposed to meet Kakashi at the training grounds at sunrise tomorrow. He said to make sure we are not late. He said to be ready to fight as if our lives depend on it." Sasuke said easily enough not bothering to look towards Neji as the owner showed up with their orders.  
"Oh okay most likely he is going to do the bell test again." Naruto spoke while moving his hands so the old man could put his ramen down.  
As they all sat enjoying the ramen and talking asking Naruto where he has been and what he has been up to. After six bowls of ramen Neji smirked and grabbed Naruto by the arm saying "Well it's been fun guys but I am stealing Naruto talk to you all later." Getting up and pulling Naruto by his hand out the door after he paid for dinner.  
As soon as they were out of the diner Neji warped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed him. "Your place now." Neji said panting for air as soon as their lips separated. Smiling Naruto just nodded taking Neji's hand and led the way to the apartment.  
  
As soon as they entered the apartment Naruto pushed Neji into a wall kissing him with all the passion he had inside him.  
Naruto lifted Neji's shirt above his head and broke the kiss for a few seconds. Neji pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the side.  
Not wanting to waste any time, Neji carried Naruto to the bedroom room and tossed him on the black sheets. Not noticing that the bedroom window was open. Naruto panted lightly as Neji crawled over to his blond. Neji kissed Naruto's mouth furiously and repeatedly and moved south. He licked the pulsing vein on the blue-eyed teen's neck, gaining a moan from the blonde. Neji lifted Naruto's shirt and broke the kiss, just to get it off. He tossed the shirt aside and growled. Neji turned the light on the lamp and looked down at his lover.  
Naruto looked up at Neji and panted lightly. Neji kissed Naruto's neck and nipped at the soft skin, receiving small pants and whines from him. Neji moved down and licked the curve of Naruto's collarbone. Naruto grasped the back of Neji's head and ran his fingers through the soft strands. Neji moved lower and kissed the flat tone plain of Naruto's chest. Neji washed his tongue over Naruto's nipple before he sucked and nibbled softly on it. Naruto's back arched clean off the bed.  
Neji pulled his mouth away and smirked when he heard Naruto's disappointed moan. He arched his back up and played with the button on Naruto's pants. He pulled it open and then pulled the zipper down. Neji slipped his hand into Naruto's pants and grabbed the budge growing there. Naruto tilted his head back and moaned as Neji started to knead the clothed cock in his hand. Naruto arched his back once again and thrust his hips up for more.  
Neji dropped his head and licked the curve of Naruto's jaw. Neji pulled his head away and looked at Naruto's darkened baby blue eyes and smirked. Naruto lifted a gold eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.  
"What?" Naruto asked. Neji framed Naruto's face with his free hand and rubbed the soft tan skin on his cheek. Naruto lifted his head up and captured Neji's lips in his for a heated kiss. Neji pulled his hand out of Naruto's pants as the blonde moaned in disappointment. Neji smirked and moved his body south. Naruto watched Neji with dazed eyes and felt his pants and boxers being yanked down.  
Naruto hissed, feeling the cold air hitting his cock. Neji grasped Naruto's cock with both hands and flicked his tongue out over the slit; smearing the small bead of come on there. Naruto tilted his head back and bit his bottom, trying to hold back a moan. Neji smirked and looked up at Naruto; his face flushed. Neji wrapped his mouth around the swollen head of Naruto's cock, and started to suck. Naruto tilted his head to the side and panted and whined in his throat.  
Neji moved his head and fucked his throat with Naruto's cock. Neji pulled his mouth away and pumped his fist up and down while he dipped his head and opened his mouth wide. Neji sucked on Naruto's balls, gaining a loud sexy moan from the sexy blonde. Naruto's chest heaved up and down as he out of reflexive grabbed a fist full of dark hair. Neji pulled his head back and once again, shoved Naruto's cock into his heated mouth.  
"Shit-Neji...I-I think I'm going to-  
  
Naruto arched his back and shot his load into Neji's warm wet mouth though Neji tried to swallow all of it some slipped out along the corners of his mouth. Neji crawled back up to Naruto and looked into those sexy blue eyes. Naruto slowly opened them and panted lightly. Neji looked so sexy with cum spilled out on the corner of his mouth and running down his jaw. Naruto pulled Neji's head down and licked the cum. Neji kissed Naruto on the mouth as the blonde groaned, tasting himself in his mouth. Neji pulled away and panted lightly as did Naruto. Neji felt Naruto pull on his pants. Neji lifted his body up to have his pants being pulled down along with his boxers. Neji kicked his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off, so he was completely exposed over Naruto.  
Naruto pulled his pants off and kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. Naruto blinked a few times and smirked.  
Neji narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Knowing Naruto was up to something.  
Naruto shoved at Neji's chest and pushed him on to his back then pushed Neji's legs up to his chest while spreading them lightly. Naruto then took Neji's semi-hard Cock into his hands. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Neji's Cock. Neji watched Naruto with his white eyes as well as panted lightly.  
Naruto moved his head and fucked his throat with Neji's Cock. Neji tilted his head back and panted heavily. Once Naruto thought Neji's cock was coated with enough saliva, he pulled his mouth away and lay back on the bed. The blue-eyed kitsune Naruto brought his legs up to his chest and opened them wide. Neji soon regained his breathing and crawled back up to Naruto. He grabbed his own cock and slipped it passed the tight ring of Naruto's hole.  
Naruto bit his bottom lip and grasped Neji's forearms. Neji waited for Naruto to adjust, before he pushed himself all the way in. Naruto nodded his head lightly and moaned in both pain and pleasure.  
"Are you okay?" Neji asked.  
"Yeah. It. Feels. So. Good. Please. Don't. Stop." Naruto breathlessly begged  
  
Neji nodded and placed kisses all over Naruto's face. Naruto wrapped his legs around Neji's waist and lifted his hips. Neji placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head and pulled his cock in and out of Naruto's tight hole. Naruto tilted his head to the side and moaned with every thrust. Neji removed his hands from either side of Naruto's head and placed them on his tan hips in a bruising grip. Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji's head.  
"Ah! Neji...harder!"  
Neji obliged and thrust his harder.  
"Faster!"  
He increased his pace faster, gaining more and more moans, pants, and whines from Naruto. Neji swooped his head down and sucked on Naruto's semi-erected nipple. Naruto tilted his head back and screamed out a moan, making Neji groan. Neji loving the way that screamed sounded as he started hitting a particular spot inside Naruto's ass.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Neji!"  
Neji continued to thrust his hips hard and fast, until he felt Naruto's cum spill all over his abs, and some on his chest. Neji soon followed and shot his load into Naruto's ass, but continued to move in a slow steady pace Naruto slowly turned his head and smirked at Neji. Neji smiled and dipped his head and captured Naruto's lips for a kiss.  
"Damn that felt good." Neji said as he rolled off Naruto to lie in the bed next to him. "Yeah I wish I could stay like this forever with you." Naruto said smiling against Neji's chest.  
"Is something wrong Neji?" Naruto asked as he wrapped the blankets around them both.  
"…No." Neji lied.  
"What's wrong love?" Naruto asked again.  
"Well Naruto it is just that well he came back willing because he wants to be with you again. I am worried that I might lose you to him. I don't want to see you get hurt again."  
"He can't hurt me again Neji, I don't care whether we are on the same team or not, I won't trust him not with my body or my heart and soul. He would have to earn my trust big time, before I even start letting my wall down again. I promise and you won't lose me to him. I can't no, I won't hurt you that way."  
"Okay let’s get some sleep you’re going to need it tomorrow." Neji said as he pulled Naruto back down on to the bed. Both unaware of the shadow at Naruto's window.  
I would like to thank those who commented on my first and second chapters any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP  
________________________________________


	4. Team work or No Team work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or the others

Sorry for the long wait with me getting this chapter up. A lot of BS happened and I kind of forgot that I had this story up. Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.  
I don’t own Naruto or any other character but Sora is mine. I own the plot line that’s it.  
Chapter 4: Team Work or no team work  
________________________________________  
Sunrise at the training ground was met by a very tired Sakura, an annoyed Naruto and a very disgruntle Sasuke. "He still hasn't changed late as usual." Sasuke grunted while taking the time to look at Naruto he noticed that he seemed to be paler than he remembered. As Sasuke continued to watch Naruto he noticed that Naruto had cut the tip of his finger while playing with his Kunai.  
Sasuke remained quiet about the blood dripping from Naruto's finger as he watched Naruto bring it up to his mouth and slowly lick the blood away. Though Naruto had his eye's covered Sasuke could almost swear he saw pleasure in Naruto's face as he licked the blood away. 'What the hell? Does he like the taste of his blood that much so it looks like it is a drug to him?' Sasuke thought to himself his eye's never leaving Naruto.  
A sound from behind them made Sasuke jump as Kakashi Sensei walked up with a book in hand. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he noticed that it was the same book that he had given him when he first returned from training with Jiraiya the first time around. "About time you show up." Naruto said as he moved forward.  
"Okay well let’s get started I want to see how each of you have developed in the past couple years since we last been together. The rules are the same as before." Kakashi said showing two bells in his hand. Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other this is the third time they will be doing this test. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ready go." With that Kakashi disappeared. Sakura looked to the left and right than slammed her fist to the ground. As the ground erupted in front of them Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the arm acting as though he was using him as a shield. Naruto turned his whole body and kicked Kakashi in the gut as the clone disappeared 'Shit a clone I can't believe fell for that' Kakashi was too shocked to respond as Naruto kicked him from behind and then hit him with Rasengan. After a while Kakashi got out of the heated battle with the three.  
"So got any ideas on how to beat him this time around? We know we have to work as a team." Sasuke asked to the others.  
"I have one." Naruto said under his breath.  
"Let’s hear it." Sakura said  
"First off Sasuke use your sharingon and make sure Kakashi is not able to neither hear nor see us." Naruto ordered.  
"He is about fifteen feet away he most likely can't hear us but can see us." Sasuke replied.  
"Follow me. And make sure he doesn't." Naruto said fast as he turned and ran deeper in to the forest.  
"Now here is the plan…." Naruto told each what to do and then they nodded and separated. The only downside to their plan was finding Kakashi before he finds them. Naruto inhaled catching the Kakashi's scent in the air. "This way."  
As they arrive Naruto has his puppet that looks like Sasuke attack from behind Kakashi. Kakashi turns to attack Sasuke and gets hit from the real Sasuke on the back of the head. Kakashi realizes all too soon that Naruto is using his puppets.  
Looking for Naruto Kakashi only sees Sasuke and Sakura having to focus on them Kakashi stops his search for Naruto and faces the other two ready to fight. Unaware of the chakra strings engulfing him as he moved to avoid getting hit. Tripping over the strings Kakashi fell and broke the strings that were engulfing him.  
Getting up and taking a quick glance for Naruto his attention was once again brought back to Sasuke and Sakura as Sasuke kicked him in the gut and Sakura kicked up a lot of dirt as she slid to a stop, catching Kakashi off guard by this movement as he went to block a hit from Sasuke, realizing to late that his arms were being held by a large amount of sand that seemed to be binding his every movement. 'What the fuck where did this come from oh shit!' Kakashi realized that Naruto had been using a lighter version of sand tomb. DING, DING "Hun?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder in shock Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were standing behind him grinning ear to ear.  
"We win" Naruto smiled through his mask as the sand slowly fell down to the ground. "Impressive Naruto you have by far gained more abilities than I thought possible. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised since you spent the last two years under Gaara's supervision where your training is concerned.  
"We did it as a team. And of course no one would ever suspect that a leaf ninja would use sand attacks." Naruto said through his mask.  
"Your right Naruto no one would. Well meet at the training grounds tomorrow about say nine." With that Kakashi took off.  
Everything was quite as they walked out of the forest together once the sun hit them Naruto made a strange sound that could be described as a hiss. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see if he was alright and noticed that Naruto had pulled up his jacket more and his hands were hidden inside his pockets, He was also glaring at the sky. "Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked.  
"Hum? Yeah I am just fine why you ask?" Naruto said while readjusting his mask to cover more of his face.  
"No reason." Sasuke said wondering if he imagined the sound.  
"Listen I need to go I will talk to you later. "See you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto said as he ran as fast as he could while trying to stay in the shade as much as possible.  
"What is wrong with him? Something is not right. I can understand that he is still mad at me even hateful to me but he is not acting normal for him maybe I should talk to someone about it." Sasuke thought to himself as he continued down the path.


	5. Questions and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke starts asking personal questions about Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5: Questions and Lies  
________________________________________  
'It has been almost two weeks now and I am certain that something is wrong with Naruto. It is almost as if the sunlight hurts him. I have seen him rub sun block on his skin when the sun is covered completely by clouds. I have to talk to someone about this.' Sasuke thought to himself while he walked through the village. 'He seems close to Kiba or Hinata maybe one of them could tell me what's up, Or Maybe Kakashi or Tsunade one of them should have noticed something's not right.' Sasuke passed most of the village as he looked for someone who will be able to tell him something. Spotting Kiba near the flower shop Sasuke walks over "Hey Kiba can I ask you something?" "You just did." Kiba said with hate in his voice. "Is it just me or is Naruto acting a little strange?" Sasuke asked pretending not to notice the hate in his voice.  
  
Kiba stiffened "What do you mean a little strange?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow-taking note that dog boy seemed scared. "Well kind of like trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, avoiding the sunlight? Not to mention that he is much paler than I remember. He also rubs sun block on himself when it is cloudy out like today." "Oh that. No that's not strange for him he just avoids the sun as much as possible after…" Kiba said uneasily "after what?" Sasuke asked feeling that the dog was lying to him. "Well you see he um ended up with a real bad sunburn about three years ago it was um bad enough that he had heat stroke and nearly died from being so dehydrated so he um started to um avoid the sunlight as much as um possible. But I got to run I um will see you um later." Kiba didn't wait for Sasuke to respond.  
  
"Yeah right sunburn my ass." Sasuke said to himself as he continued to walk down the road. Deciding to talk to Tsunade he headed for the Hokage's office. When he got there he politely knocked and waited. "Come in." Walking in Sasuke took a look around noticing that he was the only one in the room.  
"Um Hokage I would like to know if you could possibly tell me is it just me or is Naruto acting strange?" Sasuke could see the vain popping out in her forehead "Strange how? You don't even know who Naruto really is anymore." She smirked at the way he flinched. "True Hokage I don't know him like I used to but I have never seen a person act this strange in my life and I well makes me worried about his safety." Sasuke prayed that she see his concern for Naruto and take it at face value. While trying to recover from such a low blow.  
  
"What has he been doing that would make you worry so much about the safety of Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a bit of fear in her voice. "Well during training I have noticed that he was trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, almost as if he was trying to avoiding the sunlight. Not to mention that he is much paler than I remember. He also seems to be addicted to blood. I noticed that he got cut and he seemed to just slowly lick the blood. I noticed that his eyes seemed to be closed from pleasure almost as if blood is a drug to him. Also it is not normal for a person to put on sun block when the sun is completely hidden by the clouds with no indentation of them breaking up."  
"Well Sasuke that fact that he was trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, and avoiding the sunlight and uses sun block when a normal person wouldn't, also being paler than you remember is because well he um has a skin condition he developed it sometime after you left. Being out in the direct sunlight can put him in the hospital if he is not careful. Hence the reason for the sun block. As for the other it most likely was your eyes playing tricks on you. I cannot tell you anything else about his condition I shouldn't have told you that as it is considered doctor patient confidently. But I got a lot of paper work to do so if that is all need you the please get out."  
After Sasuke left Tsunade looked to her left next to the window. "That boy is very nosey and notices too much. "I agree Hokage I will let Naruto know to watch what he is doing in front of him. I have a meeting with him in less than five minutes so I will be going my lady." Tsunade closed her window to the office as she watched the sunset.  
  
'Why is everyone covering it up something is not right I can feel it.' Sasuke looked around as he was walking. Out of nowhere Sakura landed in front of him as she continued to run down the street. "Sakura" Sakura turned to look to see who had yelled her name. "Oh um hi Sasuke. How's it going?" Sakura said smiling a bit wider than Naruto used to smile. "Um okay I guess. Do you know why Naruto avoids the sun as much as possible?" "Um yeah he um has a rare skin condition." Sakura replied as she moved her head to the side to get a view of Ichiraku's to see if Naruto was there or not.  
A red mark caught Sasuke's eye "Sakura what happened to your neck it looks like you got bit by something?" Sasuke noticed that the markings were very evenly spaced. "Um nothing just a bug bite. You know from when we were in the forest. Oh there's Naruto I got to run I promised I would have dinner with him tonight talk to you later Bye." Sakura took off running to Naruto.  
'That didn't look like no bug bite it looked almost as if she got a set of fangs in her neck. What in the world is going on? What really happened to Naruto?'


	6. Somethings should remain hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto flashback to the day that changed his life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto

Chapter 6: Some things should remain hidden   
________________________________________  
Naruto sat on Hokage Mountain looking out at the village in the moonlight. 'Just my luck he has to start putting his goddamn nose where it doesn't belong. It is his fault I am like this. Damn idiot. Why can't he just let things be? Why not go back to being the asshole he was not wanting anyone near him?'

Flashback

"Fire style fire ball Jutsu!" as the fire blasts came from Sasuke's mouth, Naruto was caught off guard from the sudden attack and barely managed to shout,  
"Shadow clone!" Five clones appeared and protected the real Naruto from the flames, feeling rather smug with himself; Naruto did not see Sasuke smirk and charge forward until it was too late.  
Naruto was sent smashing into the huge rocks behind him, an avalanche of rocks fell on top of him, although he did not come out, Sasuke looked at the rocks warily, Naruto was not one to be defeated so easily, then from out of nowhere, the ground opened up and Naruto jumped out, punching Sasuke right in the chin. The blond jumped back, as Sasuke staggered backwards. The raven glared and muttered,  
"Fire Style fire ball jutsu" A stream of power fire erupted from his mouth, and Naruto barely managed to escape it, the great flames singed off a great part of his upper clothing. 

Naruto scowled and shouted,  
"Damn Muili shadow clone Jutsu!" A good thirty clones appeared and attacked Sasuke at an alarming speed. Sasuke took a few punches before escaping their clutches and aiming a shuriken at Naruto, Naruto smirked as he dodged it, unaware that in it shadow hid another. The second grazed Naruto's arm, and Naruto clutched it in pain, he hissed at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked back.  
The pair went at it for at least an hour, or at least what seemed like an hour, both flipping about, jumping around, aiming punching, throwing some more punches, not forgetting to try kick the life out of each other. Both unaware that the small puddles on the floor were tinted red from the blood of each other's wounds, both too wrapped up to notice that they were both running dangerously low on Chakra, until both of them faltered due to a need to faint. Neither did faint though, they were both to angry, too caught up in the emotions to win.

The rain was like a song that sang to their battle. The intoxicating Chakra of Nine tailed fox began to leak as Sasuke's cursed seal reach level two, with their newfound energy the two went at it again. Both determined to win, both determined to get their way.  
Finally, the two gave one last jump back to charge up their final attacks, they had not much left in them. This was it, the deciding attack.  
As Sasuke and Naruto stood at opposite ends of the area, they had just destroyed with their fighting; Naruto's eerie red glow had turned into moving, and slightly uncontrolled flow of thick red Chakra. He was crouched down yet arched up at the same time, taking on the familiar appearance of an angry fox. His red eyes were slits as he glared at Sasuke. In his left hand, he had started to form a red rasengan.  
Sasuke had his cursed seal at level two, and was a sight for sore eyes. None of his previous wounds during the earlier fight remained. No. He was ready to strike Naruto down for the last time. His most powerful Chidori was forming in his hands. The singing sound of birds seemed to emit from it, while Naruto's rasengan gave off a low growling sound.  
Nine tailed fox’s Chakra against the cursed seal. A fight to determine the most powerful of their entire generation. A winner had to be decided and the next moment would do just that.

The resounding clash between Chidori and Rasengan echoed for miles and miles from the site of the valley of the end. The sparkling red mixed with the crackling blue as chidori sank into Naruto's chest barely missing the heart. Sasuke was thrown a few feet away from Naruto after bouncing off the wall.  
Sasuke stood up barley able to move stumbled over to Naruto's almost dead form. "I will return someday don't give up on me Naruto I really do love you." Sasuke said as he walked away leaving Naruto there to die. Knowing that someone would come soon to help him Sasuke left without looking back.

A figure hidden in the shadows watched as the raven haired boy left the young blond who would be such easy prey for her. As soon as she was certain that the dark haired boy would not return she stepped out of her hiding place. Upon seeing the blond boy she knelt at his side removing the clothes the covered his bloody body. Bending low she licked the blood off his skin and closed the wounds. After she finished feeding on the boy she looked him over. She realized that this is the child with the nine-tailed fox in him. If this boy dies her father would get what he wants the power of the nine tailed fox. 'NO I won't let you win the power for complete control. This boy won't die here and now.' She thought furiously as she brought her wrist to her lips sinking her fangs into it tearing the skin she put her now bloody wrist to the blond boys lips tilting his head so he will swallow she watched as the blood poured down the boys throat.  
After being given the satisfaction the boy would not die she sat up and looked around. Noticing for the first time another human standing there she waited to see what he would do. "Is he alive?" the man asked, "He will live but he will have some new talents and abilities. I turned him in to a vampire to save not only his life but the human race as you know it." She replied "I don't know how to thank you but could I by chance get you name?" the white hair guy asked "Sora" She said "I will come to check on him in the future to make sure he learns how to control his vampire abilities. The information in his blood was enough to let me know how to find him. Please give him my regards and tell him to expect me to come by to help him." Sora said as she stood up and turned to leave.

"Why save him? You're a vampire why not kill him?" "He is the host to the nine tailed fox demon if he dies than my father will gain the power of the nine tailed fox and destroy the world I feel as if the world despite some of its problems is a beautiful place. And I have no wish to see it destroyed." "My name is Jiraiya this is Naruto." "I know who you both are thanks to the boy’s blood. It can tell much more than humans think."

End FLASHBACK

'It is all Sasuke's fault why can't he just let me live my life without him making things confusing for everyone else?' Naruto stood and slowly walked down the path heading to meet Neji.  
Much to Naruto's dislike Sasuke was standing at a tree near the end of the trail and at the entrance to the village.  
"Naruto can we talk?" he asked with a calm look on his face.  
"I guess. What did you want?" Naruto continued down towards where he was to meet Neji.  
"Why are you so pale?" Sasuke asked blunt to the point. Doubting that he will get any other answer but what everyone else has told him, but it couldn't hurt to ask.  
"Well about three or four years ago I was captured by the Akatsuki, well I escaped but ended up being naked when I did. I got extremely sunburn while running across the desert towards the Suna it nearly killed me. I would have been dead if Gaara hadn't found me. Thanks to that sunburn I ended up with a skin condition that is extremely deadly if I am exposed to, too much sunlight so I have to be really careful. So I remain out of the sun if at all possible and I lost my tan because of it. Oh! There is Neji I got to run see you tomorrow at training Sasuke." Naruto took off running before Sasuke could say one word.

'I know you are lying to me Naruto. But for now I won't press any more. But this isn't the last you will hear from me on the topic.' Sasuke glared at Neji as he led Naruto in to a fancier restaurant.


End file.
